


献花的人

by Aa1434680



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, 鲨鱼
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: 一直都是那个值得被献花的人





	献花的人

**Author's Note:**

> 一直都是那个值得被献花的人

特地买回来的宵夜被搁置在桌上，比起吃宵夜，眼下更着急去做的是另外一件事，周子瑜被玫瑰花的信息素包围，馥郁而又浪漫的玫瑰花啊，在夜里包裹着你，让你沉浸在爱情的河流里，凑崎的吻先亲了亲周子瑜温柔的眉眼，极为有耐心的与她口舌相交，舌头将气息如数交付给对方，接着往下，吻如数的落在周子瑜的身体上，灵活的手指也四处游走着，吻变得更加甜蜜和湿润，如同omega的美好的身体一般，早就做好了迎接爱人的准备，她们到了床上的时候，碍事的衣服已经被扔在地上，凑崎纱夏虔诚地俯下身，亲吻夏娃的肋骨，周子瑜被刺激的有点痒，笑出了声，她们的信息素早就已经交缠在一起，奔放的玫瑰和空灵的白麝香，在此刻是世界上最完美的组合，将两人包围起来，她们沐浴在自己制造的爱河里，凑崎将头凑近花芯的位置，调皮地伸出舌头舔了一下穴口，周子瑜被温热突然的触碰刺激的穴口涌出大量的液体，omega对alpha的影响几乎是致命的，凑崎的性器在进门时就已经挺立，憋屈了很久的小凑崎一颤一颤的，凑崎纱夏总是很温柔，将前戏做得够足，她的耐心被爱拉的很长，她的手指轻盈地抵达靠近周子瑜的穴口，这只调皮的花蝴蝶，只是落在穴口上，夏娃就已经颤抖不已了，凑崎纱夏的手指推进，Omega的甬道早已开合的完全，卖力的吞吐她，凑崎尝试着弯曲手指，摸到周子瑜的敏感点，这具身体她实在是过于熟悉，像是钢琴家准确无误地弹出动听愉悦的琴声，她摁压着周子瑜的敏感点，周子瑜的呻吟无疑是这琴声里最动人的一小节，周子瑜有点喘不过气来，凑崎的动作轻柔却在她体内掀起惊涛骇浪，她的眼睛湿润，甬道开始不自已的收缩，这是她高潮的前兆，而凑崎纱夏滚烫的性器也是在此刻进入了她的身体，高潮来临的那一刻，Omega总是咬的很紧，这对alpha来说是巨大的刺激，  
凑崎纱夏开始往内推进，甬道早就做好了接受她的准备，紧致而湿热的的甬道被alpha粗长的性器贯穿，凑崎纱夏开始用力地顶动，像是不知疲倦的马达，将Omega钉死在床上，性器摩擦着敏感点，凑崎纱夏腰动得更快更准，用力地顶撞起来，周子瑜感觉到有火焰在小腹燃烧，她的身体变得很烫，脸颊和锁骨都爬上了动人的红晕，凑崎的汗液滴落在她的身上，她们的皮肤在性事里变得湿黏，但依旧靠得很近，周子瑜在爱人用力的顶撞之下，叫喊出声，她抵达了今晚的第二次高潮，穴口紧紧地锁住alpha的性器，但是alpha却还没有抵达高潮，无法成结，  
   
“子子，今天来得好快”凑崎在顶撞的间隙中向周子瑜发问，回应的只有揽上脖子的手臂和热烈的吻。  
   
凑崎又一次大力的顶进去周子瑜身体的内部，她们的身体在碰撞，奔放的玫瑰花香此刻变得有点辛辣，更加张扬，omega被刺激的有点失控，飘渺清冷的信息素将alpha围起来，凑崎下半身的动作变得更加猛烈，性器大力的冲撞着甬道，磨过她的敏感点，周子瑜的呻吟无法抑制，一声接一声，凑崎的胯骨不断和周子瑜的大腿碰撞，让她感到有点疼痛，但是又是快乐的，快感从结合处在她身体蔓延开，她承受着恋人温柔却又猛烈的冲击，眼神被蒙上一层雾，光影都看不清晰，周子瑜和凑崎纱夏在同一时刻高潮了，快感从她们的每一处毛孔都能感受到，灵魂通过紧贴着的身体拥抱着对方。


End file.
